


before i met you, i never know that the sky was this clear

by tearsracha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Getting Together, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsracha/pseuds/tearsracha
Summary: even a fool knows this—you're the best thing i've got.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 3





	before i met you, i never know that the sky was this clear

Siluet yang tertangkap dari bukit cinta, ketika menengadah pada langit, dimana rerimbunan pohon menjatuhkan daun-daun angsana kering berbekas begitu indah pada iris mata. Di sekeliling fakultas sastra dan seni rupa, bebukitan itu tertimbun daun-daun kering berwana oranye tua, meskipun saat itu belum musimnya bagi daun-daun untuk berguguran.

Aku sedang duduk-duduk saja di atas bukit: membahas rencana liburan kelas pada akhir semester nanti bersama teman-teman satu angkatan. Tetapi ini bukanlah acara duduk-duduk bersama yang menyenangkan. Satu-satunya teman lelaki yang cukup akrab denganku, Jisung berada di batas utara bukit, sementara aku ada di batas selatan. Aku seharusnya bersenang-senang, entah itu berlomba menangkap kelopak bunga jatuh, berfoto bersama untuk memperbarui status di sosial media, atau melemparkan batuan-batuan kecil pada ikan koi dalam kolam yang berada ditengah bukit. Tetapi, sebaliknya, aku cuma duduk di sebuah beton keras dari semen yang menjadi pembatas bukit—mengamati kelakuan teman-temanku yang tengah bersenang-senang di puncak bukit. Ya, hanya itu yang kulakukan ketika moodku sedang tidak baik.

Kemarin, rasanya sangat menyenangkan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Jisung—-aku menduga mungkin saja aku sedang jatuh cinta. Tetapi, akhir-akhir ini kelakuan laki-laki itu mendadak jadi aneh. Seharusnya ini bisa menjadi momen yang indah untuk ngobrol berdua dengannya. Namun, kepalaku pusing memikirkan Jisung yang sepertinya sedang berusaha menjauhiku. Tampaknya, ia sedang membangun sebuah dinding pembatas diantara kami, dan aku tidak mampu menghentikannya.  
Karena bingung dan merasa di hindari, aku mendatangi Bangchan kemarin. Sekedar mencari seseorang untuk berbagi keluh kesah, melepaskan pikiranku dari keruwetan isi kepala dan meminta saran untuk masalahku. Iya, Bangchan. Pujangga di abad millenium itu. Orang yang perlu mendirikan klinik konsultasi hati—begitu anak-anak sastra mencibirnya karena entah kenapa, jika ada orang yang sedang galau karena masalah cinta, Bangchan lah dokternya. Tidak tahu bagaimana awal mulanya, semuanya terjadi begitu saja.  
Hari kemarin, aku berhenti meminta pendapat Bangchan karena kupikir, percuma jika aku hanya meminta saran tanpa pernah benar-benar melakukan sesuatu.

Setelah menarik napas, aku teringat pada kata-kata Bangchan (dari sekian banyak) yang paling mengena di kepalaku, tempo hari di kedai kopi dimana laki-laki itu part-time jadi barista, ”Katakan semuanya dari hati.” Begitu katanya. Seakan itu adalah hal yang gampang sekali untuk dilakukan.  
Katakan? Aku menjadi gugup ketika membayangkannya. Mengatakan apa? Berpapasan di jalan dengannya dan belum sempat mengatakan 'Hai' saja tiba-tiba Jisung sudah menghilang entah kemana.  
Setelahnya, laki-laki agak-sedikit-bijak itu juga berkata, ”Sesuatu yang datangnya dari hati akan sampai ke hati juga.”  
Hanya mengatakan apa yang ada dalam hati? Kedengarannya mudah. Tapi takkan pernah jadi mudah selama egoisme masih memimpin. Aku terlalu gengsi untuk mendatangi Jisung lebih dulu. Tingkahnya yang menarik diri dariku membuatku segan, bahkan untuk sekedar berjalan di depannya. Jisung telah membuat semuanya menjadi jelas dengan sikap dinginnya bahwa kedekatan kita tak perlu diteruskan. Setelah segala sesuatu yang kita lakukan bersama-sama, baik senang maupun sedih selama berjuang di masa perkuliahan, Jisung telah menaruh dinding pembatas pada hubungan kami.

Sembari menaruh kepalaku dengan lesu di pinggiran meja di depan gelas-gelas kaca di tempat kerjanya, aku berkata pada Bangchan, sepertinya aku mau menyerah saja.  
Laki-laki itu menaruh gelas yang baru dielapnya pada gantungan di rak. Ia mendesah, melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja dan menyandarkan dagunya disana. “Aku jadi tidak yakin kalau kau benar-benar mencintai Jisung.”  
Aku menggeser kepalaku agar aku dan dia bisa berbicara dari mata ke mata, “Apa alasanmu mengatakan itu?”  
“Hanya karena hal sepele, kau menyerah.”  
“Dia mengabaikanku, Chris! Dia sudah berusaha membuatku mengerti kalau diantara kita tak perlu ada apa-apa. Untuk apa aku masih berusaha memperjuangkan perasaanku padanya?”  
“Jadi bagimu, cinta itu jual beli?”  
“Kau membayar dan mengharapkan kembalian, begitu?”  
“Cinta harusnya seperti matahari. Ia masih setia bersinar, meski bumi tak pernah membalas kesetiaannya.” Cukup Christopher Bang! Cukup. Dia terkesan seperti kakek-kakek pertapa tua berjenggot putih panjang sedada berumur ratusan tahun ketika sudah mengeluarkan petuah-petuahnya.

Ketika angin lembut menerbangkan daun-daun gersang angsana yang jatuh menerpaku, gagasan-gagasan tentang cinta sejati menggenangi isi kepalaku.  
Aku mulai muak pada gengsi yang selama ini kuciptakan untuk membatasi diriku sendiri. Selama ini, fokusku hanya pada tentang memberi cinta dan berharap menerima cinta dengan takaran yang sama, tetapi sekarang aku menyadari bahwa akan lebih baik jika memusatkan perhatian pada memberi cinta dengan tulus tanpa mengharapkan kembalian. ”Aku akan menghancurkan dinding yang telah dibangun Jisung untuk membatasi kita.” Gumamku pada diriku sendiri. Nantinya, jelas akan sulit bagiku untuk mendatangi Jisung duluan. Dia barang kali akan menolak menemuiku atau menghindar dariku lebih parah lagi. Tapi aku memutuskan bahwa apapun resikonya, itu memang pantas untuk kudapatkan.

Lebih dari satu SKS mata kuliah lewat semenjak kelasku membubarkan acara duduk-duduk di bukit dan membuatku tak tahu pasti kemana sosok Jisung lenyap.  
Pada akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan dia sedang berada jauh di pucuk bukit, duduk di kursi kayu panjang di bawah pohon rimbun yang dahan-dahannya disesaki gerombolan bunga berwarna ungu lembut.  
Ia tidak memperhatikan aku karena ia sedang menghadap arah yang lain, dan suara bising kendaraan dari jalan utama di samping bukit itu menenggelamkan derap langkah-langkahku yang tengah bergegas menujunya.

Ketika aku sudah berdiri sekitar dua meter di belakang kursinya—menatapi punggungnya yang tak lebar tapi cukup kokoh, aku berpikir, aku terlalu gugup untuk menemui seseorang yang telah tahu dengan jelas bagaimana perasaanku padanya.  
Kakiku mundur beberapa langkah ke permukaan yang rendah dan semakin rendah pada bukit itu. Kegugupan telah memangsaku hidup-hidup.  
Aku mencoba berjalan mendekat ke sekitar Jisung untuk yang ketiga kalinya, tapi lagi-lagi aku hanya berakhir dengan menarik mundur langkahku seperti yang sudah-sudah.  
Disisi lain, nasihat-nasihat Bangchan terus-terusan berdenging di telingaku. Itu memberiku nyali, tapi nyali yang tak terlalu cukup untuk membuatku berani berbuat sesuatu.  
“Hei.” Sapaku kikuk pada akhirnya. Serasa ada bongkahan es batu yang tertahan di tenggorokanku.  
“Boleh aku ikut duduk-duduk disini denganmu untuk beberapa menit?”  
“Oh, ya. Boleh saja.” Jawabnya. Aku dapat melihat adanya air muka yang agak terkejut di wajahnya.  
“Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?”  
“Tidak ada. Kau sendiri mau apa?”  
Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke samping, menghadap ke arah Jisung. “Berpikir. Maukah kau mendengarkanku tentang apa yang sedang kupikirkan?” Aku yakin sekali, kini ia dapat mendengar secepat apa detakan jantung yang timbul dari dadaku akibat dari reaksi berdekatan dengannya.  
“Tentu.”  
Aku menghela napas dan mulai berkata, ”Aku ingin mengatakan semuanya dari hati. Katanya, semua yang datang dari hati akan sampai ke hati juga.” Aku berdehem, membersihkan hambatan-hambatan di tenggorokanku yang mungkin bisa mengacaukanku nanti ketika bicara.  
Dengan cukup terbata-bata, aku berkata, ”Selama beberapa hari terakhir ini, kapan saja aku mencoba untuk berbicara denganmu, aku merasa seolah-olah ada sebuah dinding pembatas diantara kita.” “Mungkin saja kau tidak ingin aku melangkah terlalu jauh di kehidupanmu, tetapi aku ingin memberitahumu soal perasaan-perasaan terdalamku kepadamu.”  
“Aku memang kecewa jika pada kenyataannya hubungan kita tak bisa lebih jauh dari ini. Tapi aku akan jauh lebih kecewa jika kau menolak untuk berteman baik denganku lagi setelah ini.”  
Aku berhenti, menuggunya memberi tanggapan dengan perasaan risau.

Laki-laki bertubuh kurus dan smol itu mengubah posisi duduknya sehingga kini kami bisa berbicara sambil berhadapan. “Aku sudah mendengarkan apa yang kau pikirkan. Bagaimana jika sekarang, giliran kau yang mendengarkan apa yang kupikirkan, Hyunjin?” ucap Jisung pada akhirnya.  
“Ya. Katakan saja,” ucapku risau—menelan ludah untuk membasahi kerongkongan keringku yang panik menunggu Jisung bicara.  
“Kurasa aku menyukaimu juga, tapi ada banyak hal yang membuatku khawatir. Soal perbedaan tinggi badan kita. Soal kontrasnya physical appearance kita. Kau begitu good looking, sementara aku tidak. Soal bagaimana orang akan bergosip negatif soal kita ketika kau dan aku jalan berdua nantinya. Jadi, untuk menahan perasaanku, aku terus-menerus menghindarimu. Aku minta maaf.”  
Tidak benar, semua hal yang ditakutkan Jisung akan terjadi itu tidak benar. Han Jisung is way more gorgeous beyond what basic human can comprehend. Dengan segenap perasaan tulusku untuk Jisung, aku mencoba mematahkan keraguan-keraguan yang memenuhi isi kepala dan hati Jisung tentang kita.

Hari itu juga, di atas bukit cinta aku mulai menghancurkan dinding-dinding ketakutanku, dinding-dinding ketakutan Jisung. Pada akhirnya semuanya runtuh. Jisung tertawa. Aku juga. Menertawakan kelakuan konyol kami berdua—suka menebak-nebak sendiri tentang akhir dari sesuatu yang bahkan belum pernah di coba untuk dijalani. Sebenarnya, jika kita punya keberanian sedikit saja untuk menghadapinya, kenyataan tak semenakutkan yang ada dalam bayangan.


End file.
